For example, European patent EP-B-1,332,914 filed by this same applicant describes a vehicle seat comprising a supporting structure and a first and a second contoured panel fitted to the supporting structure and respectively defining the seat portion and the backrest of the seat. The supporting structure comprises a first and a second lateral supporting member (generally made of metal, for example aluminium) extending along opposite sides of the seat and joined to one another by a cross-member extending along the join between the seat portion and the backrest. Each lateral supporting member comprises a first straight portion and a second straight portion longer than the first portion and joined to the first portion by an integral curved connecting portion.
According to European patent EP-B-1,332,914 each first straight portion has a respective first groove extending substantially along the whole of its length and each second straight portion has a respective second groove extending substantially along the whole of its length;
the first grooves are arranged so as to face one another and to house respective opposite lateral edges of the first panel to form the seat portion while the second grooves are arranged so as to face one another and house respective opposite lateral edges of the second panel to form the backrest.
A simple and robust seat that can be assembled and removed quickly is thus produced. In particular, the seat according to patent EP-B-1,332,914 allows the seat portion and/or the backrest to be replaced quickly in the event of damage by vandals.